Dodatek:Solucja do Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire/Sekcja 7
Trasa 111 (południowa) Wiodąca na północ od Miasta Mauville, długa jest unikalną ścieżką, rozdzielającą się przez wielką pustynię pośrodku na trzy części. Na pustyni szaleje potężna burza piaskowa, zmuszająca podróżników do wzięcia objazdu na zachód. Koło małego jeziorka stoi dom należący do rodziny Winstrate'ów. } 150px|Piknikiczka|Irene|288|2|311|Plusle|♀|16||314|Illumise|♀|18|}} 150px|Obozowicz|Travis|304|1|027|Sandshrew|♂|19|}} 150px|Podróżnik|Emory|504|1|276|Taillow|♂|21|}} 150px|Ankieterzy|Gabby & Ty |2,320|2|082|Magneton||29||294|Loudred|♂|29|}} 150px|Ankieterzy|Gabby & Ty |3,600|2|082|Magneton||45||295|Exploud|♂|45|}} |} Dom Winstrate'ów Tutejsza rodzina Winstrate'ów lubi wyzywać odwiedzających do walki. Pogadaj z mężczyzną przed frontowymi drzwiami, a zapyta cię, czy chciałbyś stoczyć serię czterech walk, po jednej z każdym członkiem rodziny, i to bez przerwy między walkami. Pokonaj każdego z nich, a potem wejdź do domu i porozmawiaj z Victorią, która ci da w nagrodę . Gabby i Ty Gabby i Ty, team reporterki i kamerzysty, który spotkałeś już w , możesz ich znaleźć na tej drodze. Zaakceptuj ich wyzwanie do walki, by pokazać im swoje umiejętności bitewne, a po walce poprosić o krótki wywiad. Po rozmowie włącz , a może znajdziesz wiadomości dotyczące o tobie! Trasa 112 (południowa) leży u stóp Góry Popiołów, a znajdujący się w pobliżu serwis kolejki liniowej pozwala odwiedzającym dotrzeć na szczyt. Tunel biegnie przez zbocze góry, docierając do północnej części trasy, podczas gdy Miasteczko Lavaridge i Postrzępiona Przełęcz leżą na zachodzie. } 150px|Piknikiczka|Carol|304|1|316|Gulpin|♀|19|}} 150px|Górnik|Trent|544|3|074|Geodude|♂|17||074|Geodude|♂|17||074|Geodude|♂|17||38=Nav}} 150px|Górnik|Brice|576|2|322|Numel|♂|18||066|Machop|♂|18|}} |} Znajoma twarz Po raz kolejny spotykamy May/Brendana, który przed wyleczeniem twoich Pokémonów powie, że Góra Popiołów jest tuż przed nami. Ale to nie wszystko—twój rywal daje ci . Potem May/Brendan szybko ruszy do Miasteczka Fallabor w nadziei na spotkanie z przyjacielem swojego ojca, Profesorem Kozmo. Odmowa Dostępu A Garść Żołdaków Zespołu Magma /Zespołu Aqua akurat strzeże budynku kolejki liniowej, więc na razie nikt nie wjedzie na szczyt Góry Popiołów. Co więcej, wystające na zachodzie półki uniemożliwiają pójście na zachód, więc jedyną opcją jest przeprawa przez parujący tunel prowadzący przez zbocze góry. Ognista Ścieżka Gorąca Ognista Ścieżka, przejście prowadzące przez Górę Popiołów, jest wypełniona po brzegi Pokémonami które są niepodatne na tak wysokie temperatury. Główne przejście prowadzi do północnej części , podczas gdy para uniemożliwia na razie zbadanie bocznych tuneli. Trasa 112 (północna) Żniwa na Wzgórzu Po przejściu przez Ognistą Ścieżkę, powinieneś się już znajdować na północnym wzgórzu . Walcz z kolejnym Trenerem i zbierz trochę Jagód z najbliższych drzew na swojej drodze na wschód. } |} Trasa 111 (północna) Choć droga przez i Ognistą Ścieżkę była długa, to się jednak opłaciło uniknięcie burzy piaskowej, która się znajduje na południu. Znajdujący się na zachodzie tzw. "Odpoczynkowy Pit-Stop" pozwoli ci zregenerować siły przed zbadaniem . Poznaj Eksperta Super-Tajnych Baz W miarę, jak będziesz szedł na północ, w oko rzuci się nieznajomy. Przedstawia się jako Aarune, urodził się w Unovie i spędził ostatnie 11 lat, próbując znaleźć siebie. Znany jako "Poszukujący marzeń włóczęga", wędruje po Hoenn w poszukiwaniu perfekcyjnej Super Tajnej Bazy. Da ci , który umożliwi ci utworzenie Super-Tajnej Bazy podczas sprawdzania ; sprawdź w całym regionie każde podejrzanie-wyglądające drzewo, każdy dziwny znak na ścianach, czy też szerokie krzaki trawy. Były Pokémon Ranger użyje ruchu polowego na najbliższym drzewie, żeby otworzyć Tajne Miejsce; wewnątrz świeżej kryjówki, wyjaśni ci podstawy dekorowania bazy. Potem zapyta cię, co mówisz kiedy jesteś szczęśliwy; twoja odpowiedź będzie widoczna dla innych Trenerów którzy odwiedzą twoją bazę. Aarune zdecyduje zostawić to miejsce tobie, niż zabrać je dla siebie. Ustawi to mały PC i pięć markerów pól, a nawet da ci kilka , żebyś miał świeży start. Na sam koniec, zaproponuje ci odwiedzenie baz innych ludzi, żebyś mógł zgarnąć flagę osoby obok czyjegoś PC. Kiedy Aarune wyjdzie, jeszcze ci powie, że będzie w Gildzie Tajnej Bazy w Mieście Fortree. Trasa 113 Usytuowana między północnym końcem , a Miasteczkiem Fallarbor, jest stale pokryta popiołem wulkanicznym Góry Popiołów przez te same wiatry, które utrzymują powietrze Miasteczka Verdanturf czyste i rześkie. znajduje się na północnym grzbiecie, gdzie utalentowany artysta tworzy użyteczne przedmioty z czystego popiołu. } 150px|Marzycielka|Franny|352|1|281|Kirlia|♀|22|}} 150px|Mały Ninja|Lao|288|3|109|Koffing|♂|16||109|Koffing|♂|17||109|Koffing|♂|18||38=Nav}} 150px|Dama z Parasolką|Madeline|704|1|322|Numel|♀|22||38=Nav}} 150px|Młodzieniec|Dillion|336|1|304|Aron|♂|21|}} 150px|Mały Ninja|Lung|320|2|290|Nincada|♂|18||291|Ninjask|♂|20|}} 150px|Dama z Parasolką|Madeline|992|3|120|Staryu||31||322|Numel|♀|31||363|Spheal|♀|31|}} 150px|Mały Ninja|Lao|496|3|109|Koffing|♂|29||109|Koffing|♂|30||109|Koffing|♂|31|}} |} Kierunek: Fallarbor! Kiedy wkroczysz na tą drogę, dogoni cię May/Brendan. Nasz przyjaciel udaje się do , żeby spotkać Profesora Cozmo, ale długa droga zmusiła naszego przyjaciela na chwilowy odpoczynek. Kiedy ona/on odnosi siły witalne twoich Pokémonów, poinformuje cię że Cozmo jest sławny dzięki swoim badaniom nad Meteorytami. Wychodzi na to, że on oraz Profesor Birch badają, jak te Meteoryty wpływają na Pokémony. Szklany Warsztat stoi blisko zachodniego końca trasy. Wejdź do warsztatu i porozmawiaj z właścicielem, aby otrzymać od niego darmową , który jest użyteczny w zbieraniu popiołu kiedy będziesz chodził po ciemnych stosach sadzy na tej trasie. Stale-spadający popiół uzupełni puste miejsca, z których zebrałeś popiół za każdym razem, jak wrócisz do tego obszaru. Kiedy będziesz pędzić przez stos popiołu, może się wydarzyć jedna ze czterech rzeczy: * 3-4 gramy popiołu zostały zebrane. W pewnych miejscach, można również znaleźć przedmiot. * Mała (5-15 gramów) losowa ilość jest zebrana. * Duża (20-100 gramów) losowa ilość jest zebrana. * W pewnych miejscach może się pojawić Trener i wyzwać cię, a popiół nie jest zebrany. Porozmawiaj z właścicielem warsztatu, żeby się dowiedzieć ile popiołu zdołałeś zebrać. Kiedy dasz mu odpowiednią ilość, będzie w stanie stworzyć wartościowe szklane przedmioty. Category:Solucja do Omega Ruby i Alpha Sapphire